Baby Puppy
by Spike Girl
Summary: Sam wants to look older but what happens when a spell misfires turning him into a baby. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The Idea**

Disclaimer: I do not own any places or characters in the fanfic except Sam

"Oh look the baby puppy is out. Why isn't somebody with him? He could get puppy-napped," one of the ponies of Ponyville shouted at the little 19-year old brown dog by the name of Sam. He was always being made fun of just because he was almost 20 but still kinda small because of him being a science experiment with a little bit of vampire in there.

"Where's your mommy and daddy Sam," another pony shouted

"Just ignore them. Don't show a reaction, that's what they want," Sam grumbled to himself as he hobbled along because he had one leg off the ground. He just continued walking looking at the shopping list that Fluttershy or as he thought of her his mom gave him.

"Hm milk, cheese, eggs, bread, and plenty of veggies easy," Sam muttered to himself. For a moment Sam wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into the mailman. Sam looked up.

"Watch out there lad," the mailman said.

 _'I am not a lad. I am a teen so dude or man or even dog would be more appropriate,'_ Sam thought to himself.

"Hey Sam! You should have someone with you if you are still learning how to walk. Oh maybe you're just too tired and it's time you go down for a nap," a pony yelled to him. Tears started to come to his eyes and a couple fell. He quickly got his groceries with only a 'thank you' or 'this please' and he left.

"Hey mom," Sam said when he returned home with the groceries.

"Oh hi sweetie. How did it go," Fluttershy asked.

"Ok," Sam said somewhat sadly.

" Were those ponies joking with you again," Fluttershy asked.

"Mom, hat is not joking. That is bullying," Sam aid close to tears.

"Oh. I'm sorry honey," Fluttershy replied coming over and rubbing his head. "Maybe Twilight could help.'

"Twilight? How," Sam asked confused.

"Maybe she has a spell that could make you taller," Fluttershy suggested.

"Yah, you know I'll think I'll go and ask her right now. Thanks mom," I shouted running out the door. I ran all the way to Twilight's. She's also my girlfriend so it's always a joy to see her. All I heard was "Don't run Sam, you could trip over yourself" and "Don't go too far you cold get lost and you're already so far from home." I didn't care. This whole problem would soon be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The misfire**

 **Okay I know at the last paragraph on my last chapter changed from third person to first person. I apologize for that and I hope it didn't cause too much confusion. I'm just so used to writing in first person.**

Sam burst through the door of Twilight's home, which is also the library. Spike (Twilight's little dragon) meant him.

"Hey Sam, why are you here," Spike asked. The boys high-fived.

"I was looking for Twilight to see if she had an aging spell. Is my girl home," Sam asked.

"Uh yeah, she should be. Hey Twi, Sam is here," Spike called up the stairs.

"Hi Sam," Twilight said coming down the stairs.

"Hey girl. Crazy question: do you have an aging spell," Sam asked hopefully.

"Funny you should ask that. I'm actually working on perfecting that spell," Twlight replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm tired of being picked on by everypony in town. I've had enough," Sam replied.

"Okay. Let's go out back for this," Twilight said. "And Sam, I don't want you to be scared. This won't hurt. The worst thing is it will probably tickle a little bit."

Sam braced himself as a blast of magic hit him. All that was left was a whimpering little puppy.

 **Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to get this chapter written. No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3-

**Chapter 3-Sam's New Life**

 **Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long and far between.**

"Oh no Sam! What did I do? I thought I had the jist of the spell down." Twilight looked at her spell book. "I read it wrong. I was practicing a de-aging spell. Not an aging spell. Fluttershy! I have to get Sam to Fluttershy," Twilight said panicking. All Sam did was bark happily at the mention of Fluttershy's name. For you see, Sam's basic memory had been retained, but he couldn't control his emotions among other things like motor movements (hand-eye coordination, like moving a spoon to his mouth). The walk or run to Fluttershy's house was pretty uneventful. Sam followed Twilight obediently and didn't run off at all.

"What happened," Fluttershy asked at seeing Sam as a little puppy.

"I thought I was doing an aging spell, it turned out it was a de-aging spell and Sam wanted the spell used on him and now he is well, you know, Twilight explained.

"I shouldn't have let him go. I should have made him stay here and told him to ignore the ponies that were mean to him," Fluttershy said in despair.

"It's not your fault. It was fully Sam's choice, Twilight replied trying to help Fluttershy feel better. At this point Sam had taken a corner of Fluttershy's rug and began pulling and chewing on it.

"I guess he's hungry," Fluttershy said.

"I can help if you need it," Twilight said.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm used to taking care of little baby animals," Fluttershy said. In a few minutes, Sam was sitting in a highchair and being fed mashed up fruits and veggies with little bits of meat by Fluttershy.

"Come on Sam. Open up wide, "Fluttershy said moving the spoon toward Sam's mouth. Sam opened up his mouth and ate the food. Usually Sam would be pretty humiliated but being a baby, he couldn't do much. Besides, he was pretty hungry. A little later Sam was on the floor playing with blocks.

"Well, now you're what the ponies always said you were," Fluttershy said as she watched her "son" play. Sam looked up gave a small little bark and went back to his toys. Sam's block tower he had been building suddenly toppled over. Sam looked at his beautiful destroyed creation. He just looked up at Fluttershy with tear-filled eyes and just started wailing.

"Waaaah. Waaaah," Sam cried. Fluttershy knew she would now have her work cut out for her.


End file.
